


Can Do Both

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Scenarios (Reader Insert) [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Badass, F/M, Protectiveness, Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine





	Can Do Both

You were abruptly brought out from the immersive book you were reading when you heard a noise downstairs. You froze in place for several seconds, waiting for something to happen. Maybe for the noise to repeat itself. Maybe for something to barge in the room. You put down the book and stood up to take a peak at the door. Several seconds passed in that stance, but nothing happened. 

“Calm down” You told yourself, sitting back down. “It was probably just Sumo” 

As you lowered into your previous reading position, you took a glance at your bedside table where your phone was. You could always call Hank if you heard something again. 

You picked up your book and continued reading, huffing to yourself knowing you were worrying over nothing. Either it was Sumo or just your imagination. So you focused on reading and tried to enjoy the book.

“Ah!” You jumped up when you heard another loud noise downstairs, clear as day. 

Your heart began racing and you quickly took ahold of your phone, frantically dialing Hank’s number with shaky fingers. You knew your uncle could have enemies because of his job, and you were scared that they had broken in. That they would attack you, or that they were coming for Hank.

“Come on, uncle Hank, pick up…” You muttered in apprehension as the line kept ringing without any response. You had no idea if he was at the bar, on a case or where.

Another noise came from downstairs, and you began to panic. You wanted to call someone, but not the police in case it was a false alarm. And then you remembered… Connor. 

You shuffled through your contacts until you found his number. You wondered if he had a phone of his own or if it connected you with his AI. Whatever the case, it was the number the android had given you in case of emergency, so you dialed it. The line rang for a few seconds until a soft voice answered. 

“Hello? This is Connor” 

“Connor! It’s Y/N!” Just as you spoke as low as you could and he greeted you with a ‘hello, Y/N’, you heard Sumo barking in the other room, probably alarmed by the noise as well. “A-Are you busy?” 

“Is something wrong? Why are you whispering?” 

“Y-Yeah… Someone broke in”

“Are you injured?!”

“No, I think they didn’t notice me yet, but… I keep hearing noises” You gulped and softly closed the door, feeling somewhat safer in the guest room. “And… And Sumo won’t stop barking at something, I’m scared” 

“Stay calm” Came his voice, filled with determination. “I’ll be there shortly” 

You felt vulnerable when he hung up, but at least he was on his way. You anxiously waited for Connor to show up, being too scared to go look. You just hoped he arrived soon.

*

You counted the time, and it took three minutes and forty seconds for Connor to arrive. He was discrete enough to come in through the window in your room. How he got to the second floor, you had no idea, he possibly climbed. You didn’t ask in any case.

“I came as soon as I could” Connor looked you up and down, possibly scanning you. It didn’t take an android to realize your heart was racing and you were in a clear state of stress, anxiety and fear. 

“Please, Connor, can you check downstairs?” With a firm nod, he headed towards the door, but you held him back by the arm. “But be careful!”

He had acquired a focused and serious expression, but his frown softened with your words. Connor nodded again and slowly opened the door. 

“Stay here” He whispered to you, and you definitely obeyed. All you did, and out of concern for him, was peek at the door as he walked into the corridor. 

“Hello?” Connor shouted to the house, his voice suddenly cold and authoritarian like you never heard before. “Is anybody there?!”

You felt guilty that you brought Connor into this. What if he got hurt, what if he got shot? What if he died?! You bit down on your lower lip, extremely anguished. 

“Detroit Police!” He insisted with that imposing voice. “Show yourself!”

Another noise made you gasp, so you ran to Connor as silently as you could and tugged at his arm. He calmly turned his head to you. 

“Connor, don’t-” You were about to tell him that you changed your mind, that you didn’t want him to risk himself for you, but he covered your mouth with his hand in a very collected yet dominant gesture. 

“Go back inside and close the door behind you” He told you, almost as an order because all he could think of was that your safety was at stake. “I will be alright”

You pouted, not really wanting to let him, but his face admitted no arguments. You nodded and did as he said, slowly walking to the guest room not to make too much noise and closing the door behind you. 

“I’m unarmed!” Connor coldly exclaimed at the other side of the door, which was probably a negotiating technique even if it only made you worry even more, even if you knew he could defend himself even unarmed. “Give yourself in and there will be no consequences” 

Your heart was beating so fast that it echoed in your ears. Just thinking that Connor could get hurt terrified you. Also thinking about how Hank wouldn’t like it one bit and would argue that you should have called him first, but you did!

You shoved your hands to your mouth to supress a squeak when you heard Connor moving quickly out there, perhaps dodging an attack. You begged that he was okay. Holding your breath in anticipation, you could heard him returning to you. He moved slowly, hopefully he wasn’t injured. 

The door opened the reveal Connor, apparently unharmed. You stared expectantly, but he nodded serene. 

“Everything’s alright, Y/N, you’re safe” He dedicated you a soft reassuring smile and held a hand up to calm you. “There is no one in the house, I scanned every single room, you are not in danger. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine” You breathed out shakily. “And you? You’re not hurt, are you?” 

“No, I’m okay” Connor’s smile widened slightly, and a wave of relief washed over you. 

“Oh my god, Connor…” You sighed, taking ahold of his jacket and resting your forehead against his shoulder, needing some sort of comfort. “I was so scared” 

“Don’t worry, Y/N” His voice was suddenly so soft and caring, even if it was cold a moment ago when he thought there was someone endangering you. “Everything’s okay” 

His hand also rested on your back after a few seconds of surprise, and it kindly patted you to calm you down. He was being so sweet. 

“Hey, thanks for coming” You tried to recover from the scare, compose yourself since you had gotten so frightened. “Sorry that I freaked out over nothing” 

“Oh, it wasn’t nothing” He replied, frowning a little. “I found the source of the noise: a small animal” 

You got nervous for a moment, but then you noticed that he carried something under his free arm. Was it… a cat? 

“No way” You chuckled, taking the tiny brown kitty that Connor offered you. “It’s so cute!”

“He must have sneaked in somehow” As you craddled the cat to your chest, Connor gingerly scratched the animal’s head with one finger. “Which also explains why Sumo was barking”

“Aw, we made such a big fuzz over you, little buddy!” You baby-talked the kitty. “You little rascal, causing all that ruckus” 

When you looked up at Connor again you noticed a wide fond smile was plastered on his lips at the sight of you. You blushed a little, embarrassed by that and the fact that you were so scared over a cat. 

“Sorry for all the trouble, Connor” You rolled your eyes and patted the cat, letting him know that it wasn’t something to get scared over. “I feel better now, thanks”

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” His voice was almost concerned, and the way his eyes locked with yours, with so much tenderness, made your heart flutter. “Would you like me to stay with you until you’ve completely calm down?” 

“Thanks for the offer” You noticed how his eyes were directed towards the tiny animal in your arms, endeared by the vision, before getting back to yours. “But I’m okay now, I promise” 

“Okay” Connor nodded and placed a hand on your shoulder and patted the cat with the other. “I will leave then, please contact me again if you need anything”

“Sure” You watched him walk away, surprised by what you discovered about him.

You knew Connor was programmed to take action if needed be, he was a cop after all. But he seemed so cool, dominant and in control when he was protecting you! You had never seen him like that, only his softer, calmer and cuter side. 

But then you realized, Connor can do both. He can be a cold, badass cop and he can be a gentle and dorky sweetheart.


End file.
